generic_mcfantasy_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Language of Giants WIP
= The Language of Yɵá = Seed for this language: 0.7690536196921454 Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Noun morphology Definite article Indefinite article Derivational morphology Noun → adjective: -(a)tɛ Adjective → noun: -ɐ Noun → verb: -(u)b Verb → noun: -ɛ Verb → Adjecrive: -(ɐ)ɾt Adjective → adverb: -(ɐ) One who X's (e.g. paint → painter): -e Place where (e.g. wine → winery): -(ɛ)hə Diminutive: -(ɜ)χɑ Augmentative: -i Lexicon 'si /ʔsi/ n. age 'su /ʔsu/ n. force ada /ˈada/ n. bulb aete /ˈaɛtɛ/ ˈaɛsɛ adj. idiotic ajuxi /ˈaʎuχi/ v. see albe /ˈalbɛ/ adj. poor, weak aná /ˈɐnɑ/ v. edit arnu /ˈaɹnu/ v. promise ashtu /ˈaʃtu/ ˈaʃsu n. law athá /ˈaθə/ n. mountain, hill avurn /ˈavuɹn/ v. crash; n. crash aáátha /ˈaɑɑðɐ/ n. width bagɵ /ˈbagɵ/ interj. yeah be /bɛ/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) bená /ˈbɛnɑ/ v. sort bia /ˈbia/ n. hedge boe /ˈboɛ/ prep. before bre /bɹɛ/ n. bark (of tree) brepshup /ˈbɹepʃup/ v. stab brilue /ˈbɹiluɛ/ ˈbɹiɾuɛ n. throat v. swallow v. swallow buglep /ˈbuglep/ ˈboglep n. deal byakehdáshk /ˈbjakehdəʃk/ ˈbdʒakehdəʃg n. chemical byelge /ˈbjɛlgɛ/ ˈbdʒɛlgɛ v. settle bá /bɑ/ n. circle bɵ /bɵ/ v. interrupt bɵslek /ˈbɵslɛk/ ˈbɵslɛg n. tray daets /ˈdaɛts/ n. card datha /ˈdɐðɐ/ n. chin, jaw de /dɛ/ adj. female deul'ate /ˈdeulʔatɛ/ ˈdeulasɛ adj. funny dide /ˈdidɛ/ n. bow (decorative material) dnegne /ˈdnegnɛ/ n. kettle dnetki /ˈdnetki/ n. louse dnise /ˈdnisɛ/ n. needle dnuts /dnuts/ n. bit dregre /ˈdɹɛgɹe/ n. public duná /ˈdunɑ/ adv. yesterday dá /də/ n. climate dárt /dəɾt/ adj. broken e'akensá /ˈeʔɐkensɑ/ ˈeɐkensɑ n. education ebre /ˈɛbɾɛ/ v. go edatee /ˈedatɛɛ/ ˈedasɛɛ n. knowledge eevu /ˈeɛvu/ n. glue eke /ˈɛke/ n. tin ekvi /ˈɛkvi/ n. hair (of head), hair (of body) engá /ˈengɑ/ n. moss er /eɾ/ v. protect eshbivu /ˈɛʃbivu/ adv. finally ethur /ˈeðɜ/ adj. similar evuthe /ˈevuðɛ/ det. those eávuks /ˈɛəvuks/ ˈɛəvujs n. heart gante /ˈgantɛ/ ˈgansɛ adj. powerful gegurrd /ˈgɛgɜɹd/ n. business gi /gi/ det. what glɵni /ˈglɵni/ n. reward; v. reward gni /gni/ v. fight; n. fight gnáhá /ˈgnɑhə/ n. chemist gusha /ˈguʃa/ v. hit gávu /ˈgəvu/ v. confess haa /ˈhaa/ n. industry hase /ˈhɐsɛ/ v. cough; n. cough heri /ˈhɛɹi/ conj. until hilshi /ˈhilʃi/ v. mention hyá'ansh /ˈhjɑʔɐnʃ/ ˈhjɑɐnʃ adj. right (direction) háte /ˈhɑtɛ/ ˈhɑsɛ adj. friendly id /id/ n. season igáryert /ˈigəɾjeɾt/ ˈigəɾdʒeɾt adj. small iknáp /ˈiknɑp/ prep. onto ip /ip/ adj. significant ishe /ˈiʃɛ/ n. resource ivea /ˈiveɐ/ adj. good, hot (attractive) jeshn /ʎeʃn/ adj. sad kagbá /ˈkagbə/ prep. than kates /ˈkɐtɛs/ ˈkɐsɛs n. cloth ker /keɾ/ v. reach kextásh /ˈkɛχtɑʃ/ ˈkɛχsɑʃ v. defend kii /ˈkii/ n. effort kla /kla/ v. find kle /klɛ/ n. plate klá /klɑ/ adv. yet kláɱ /klɑɱ/ adj. blue knuɵ /ˈknuɵ/ adj. stable kretha /ˈkɹeðɐ/ n. rod kráde /ˈkɹɑdɛ/ n. development kur /kɜ/ n. garden kvevl /kvevl/ n. restaurant kádath /ˈkədaθ/ v. smash kɵyka /ˈkɵjka/ n. organization leld /leld/ adv. recently lya /ljɐ/ adj. tall lyihád /ˈljihɑd/ ˈldʒihɑd n. concern lákvilk /ˈlɑkvilk/ ˈlɑkvilg n. lens ne /ne/ n. minute netep /ˈnetɛp/ ˈnesɛp v. slip nináp /ˈninɑp/ v. lie nushap /ˈnuʃap/ adv. either nyápká /ˈnjɑpkɑ/ n. peace nɵnnák /ˈnɵnnɑk/ ˈnɵnnɑg n. structure oeur /ˈoɛɜ/ adj. green onshe /ˈonʃɛ/ v. head otho /ˈoθo/ n. ship oáyi /ˈoəji/ ˈoədʒi n. scissors piur /ˈpiɜ/ n. mess praethur /ˈpɹaɛðɜ/ adv. ever prea /ˈpɾea/ n. politics preshk /pɾeʃk/ pɾeʃg n. name práthur /ˈpɹɑðɜ/ n. plain pyake /ˈpjɐke/ n. strategy pyágorbupt /ˈpjəgoɾbupt/ n. eyelash rentur' /ˈɾɛntɜʔ/ ˈɾɛnsɜʔ n. guide rák /ɾək/ ɾəg adj. buxom sahá /ˈsɐhɑ/ v. wash sboshath /ˈsboʃaθ/ n. article sedyá /ˈsɛdjə/ n. security sete /ˈsɛtɛ/ ˈsɛsɛ n. evidence sgopyá /ˈsgopjɑ/ n. armour sgɵsheyká /ˈsgɵʃɛjkɑ/ adj. vague shaa /ˈʃaɐ/ n. land, ground adv. around adv. around adv. around shak /ʃɐk/ ʃɐg v. offer shashtu /ˈʃaʃtu/ ˈʃaʃsu n. torch she /ʃɛ/ n. room (of house) shespu /ˈʃespu/ n. president shia /ˈʃiɐ/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) shirud /ˈʃiɾud/ v. save shjɵlt /ʃʎɵlt/ n. population shkeshte /ˈʃkɛʃtɛ/ ˈʃkɛʃsɛ n. belief shkie /ˈʃkie/ adv. so shnaishe /ˈʃnaiʃɛ/ n. hammer shniha /ˈʃniha/ adj. subtle shná /ʃnɑ/ adj. stupid shoshe /ˈʃoʃɛ/ n. example shrapie /ˈʃɹɐpie/ n. dancer shta /ʃtɐ/ ʃsɐ v. leave shtebi /ˈʃtɛbi/ ˈʃsɛbi prep. through shurbhá /ˈʃɜbhɑ/ n. weapon sháda /ˈʃɑda/ v. create shɵrbu /ˈʃɵɾbu/ v. spell sihdá /ˈsihdə/ n. material snebu /ˈsnebu/ v. teach sner /sneɾ/ v. suck snivur /ˈsnivuɾ/ n. sock snɵ /snɵ/ n. seat suáte /ˈsuətɛ/ ˈsuəsɛ adj. healthy sáhtur /ˈsɑhtɜ/ ˈsɑhsɜ n. voice sɵk /sɵk/ sɵg adj. ugly tase /ˈtɐsɛ/ ˈsɐsɛ adj. real tearth /ˈtɛaɾð/ ˈsɛaɾð adv. back tha /θa/ conj. before thai /ˈθɐi/ n. ball thaprur /ˈθɐpɾɜ/ n. oven thavu /ˈθɐvu/ n. pressure the /θɛ/ conj. so thegurnt /ˈðɛgɜnt/ v. limp theors /ˈθɛoɹs/ adv. however thevu /ˈθevu/ n. vein thi /θi/ adv. out thil /thiɭ/ v. consider thithɵ /ˈðiθɵ/ n. spear thonseshk /ˈθonsɛʃk/ ˈθonsɛʃg n. bank thuptá /ˈθuptɑ/ ˈθupsɑ adv. soon thuyu /ˈθuju/ ˈθudʒu n. beer tháln /θɑln/ n. linen thátepe /ˈθətɛpɛ/ ˈθəsɛpɛ n. explanation thɵ /θɵ/ v. pick thɵshk /θɵʃk/ θɵʃg n. flesh tiart /ˈtiɐɹt/ ˈsiɐɹt v. play tishálth /ˈtishɑlθ/ ˈsishɑlθ v. prepare trad /tɾad/ prep. above tsa /tsɐ/ v. join turda /ˈtɜda/ ˈsɜda adv. behind tyalyathá /ˈtjɐljɐθə/ n. drain tyok /tjok/ tjog adj. homosexual tábuyk /ˈtɑbujk/ ˈsɑbujg v. step; n. step táá /ˈtɑə/ ˈsɑə n. information tɵyu /ˈtɵju/ ˈsɵdʒu v. strave urshe /ˈɜʃɛ/ n. church va /va/ adv. ago vannás /ˈvɐnnɑs/ adv. still vat /vat/ n. future ve' /vɛʔ/ v. open vege /ˈvɛge/ n. shoulder vetha /ˈvɛðɐ/ v. add, combine viklɵbl /ˈviklɵbl/ n. individual vlabrern /ˈvlabɾɛɹn/ n. earthquake vlushde /ˈvluʃde/ n. runner voth /voθ/ adv. really vurits /ˈvuɾits/ n. grandmother vyidnate /ˈvjidnatɛ/ ˈvdʒidnasɛ adj. local vá /vɑ/ n. reason váháhá /ˈvɑhɑhə/ n. graveyard váth /vəθ/ v. seem vɵkna /ˈvɵkna/ n. clay xadra /ˈχadɾa/ n. control xaste /ˈχɐstɛ/ ˈχɐssɛ n. print xekle /ˈχɛkle/ n. farmer xets /χets/ n. well xoe /ˈχoɛ/ n. thought xurlbeyr /ˈχɜlbɛjɾ/ n. view xárt /χəɾt/ adj. pensive yantur /ˈjɐntɜ/ ˈdɐnsɜ v. behave (act) yebu /ˈjɛbu/ ˈdɛbu adj. entire yeni /ˈjɛni/ ˈdɛni v. discuss yeyushk /ˈjejuʃk/ ˈdedʒuʃg adv. enough yitɵrbate /ˈjitɵɹbatɛ/ ˈdisɵɹbasɛ adj. homely yáe /ˈjɑe/ ˈdɑe n. government offical á /ə/ neg. not interj. no interj. no interj. no interj. no interj. no interj. no ábrur /ˈəbɹɜ/ adj. flat áke /ˈɑke/ n. driver ángá /ˈɑngɑ/ v. talk áseshate /ˈɑsɛʃatɛ/ ˈɑsɛʃasɛ adj. lucky átha /ˈəðɐ/ n. flag áyueáɱ /ˈɑjuɛɑɱ/ ˈɑdʒuɛɑɱ n. world ɱaseshaná /ˈɱasɛʃanɑ/ n. challenge ɵdrak /ˈɵdɾak/ ˈɵdɾag n. class ɵkrɵ /ˈɵkɾɵ/ n. pubic hiar ɵthɵ /ˈɵθɵ/ n. canvas